dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Buu-gi
Buu-gi is type of Gi worn by Majins that was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Overview Buu-gi is a type of Gi worn by members of the Majin race. Unlike traditional Gi, Buu-gi have a variety of different styles, and some resemble clothing worn by Majin Buu, the Metamorans, and Yardrat. Like the Majin's, Buu-gi are elastic and are designed to conform to a Majin's body type (as well as the Majin's gender). Buu-gi can also regenerate with their wearer if they are blown to pieces. Types Various types of Buu-gi are depicted in Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse as clothing worn by members of the Majin race. Unlike clothing typically worn by humans and Saiyans, all types of Buu-gi can be worn by Majin of both genders since buu-gi are designed to conform to both a Majin's gender and body type. Majin Buu's Clothes The clothing originally worn by Majin Buu after Kid Buu absorbed Daikaioh and became Innocent Buu. This style of clothing was also worn by Evil Buu after separating from Good Buu. Majin Buu's clothes can be seen as the prototype for the Buu-gi worn by the Majin descendants of Mr. Buu and Miss Buu. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior (of any race or gender) can obtain Majin Buu's Clothes to wear and increases the wearer's stamina and Ki Blast Supers by 3 while decreasing their basic ATK and Strike Supers by 3. Buu-gi The basic Buu-Gi worn by the Majin. This Gi features gloves and pants like those worn by Good Buu. The boots resemble Good Buu's when worn by males and Kid Buu's when worn by females. The upper body portion of the gi conforms to its wearer. When worn by male Majin the upper body portion conforms around their midsection. When worn by females the upper body portion conforms around their bust much like a bra. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Buu-gi has no effect on the wearer's stats. Buu-gi Gravity A full body Buu-Gi that is very elastic. The upper body portion somewhat resembles a Majin form of Battle Armor. It also features an obi with straps that resemble a garter belt in design. Pants are basically the same design as of the basic Buu-gi. The Buu-gi Gravity lacks gloves and instead features a pair of bracelets. The boots have a futuristic, space age like design. It increase the wearers health and Ki Blast Supers by 2 while decreasing their Basic Attack and Strike Supers by 2. Dyno Woo-gi A Buu-gi popular among the Majin and noted for its stylish scarf. The upper body portion and pants have a design that gives it the appearance that they are a one piece bodysuit (when they are actually separate pieces), an illusion which is further enhanced by its belt. The upper body portion, boots, and gloves feature buttons on straps used to fasten them in place. It increases the wearer's stamina and Ki Blasts Supers by 4 while decreasing Basic ATK and Strike Supers by 4. Dynamic Strong Suit A Buu-gi popular among the Majin due to its cape and snappy collar. It resembles the Dyno Woo-gi in overall design though with a few changes her and their such as the gloves and boots lack of buttons. It increases Stamina, Basic ATK, and Strike Supers by 4 while decreasing Ki Blast Supers by 4. Fun Suit A battle suit popular among the Majin which is said to make them feel like dancing with they put it on. Its overall appears is reminiscent of a jester. When worn by males, the upper body portion takes the form of a vest and a long coat when worn by females. When worn by male Majins the lower body portion resemble the pants worn by Majin Buu, with the addition of leggings. When worn by female characters the lower body portion features shorts and leggings, though the shorts are covered up by the upper body portion's long coat. The boots when worn by females are slightly longer and their design differs slightly from when they are worn by males. It increases Ki and Ki Blast Suppers by 3 while decreasing Basic ATK and Strike Supers by 3. This style of Buu-gi appears in both Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Light Heart Suit The ideal Buu-gi, with the perfect balance of style and combat utility. Its overall appearance somewhat resembles a cross between a Metamoran clothing and Battle Armor. The outfit feature heart shapes on the gloves, boots, and armor on the upper and lower body portions. The lower body portion features a skirt of armor, baggy shorts, and leggings. Interestingly the upper body portion conforms around a Female Majin chest giving them a more busty appearance. It increases Ki and Ki Blast Supers by 4 while decreasing Basic ATK and Strike Supers by 4. Time Patrol Gi The official patroller outfit for new Majin Time Patrol recruits in Age 852. It comes in different styles for males and female. Video Game Appearances Buu-gi appear in Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Heroes worn by Majin characters. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Time Patrol